Better Than Drugs
by Little Liger
Summary: IkeMicaiah songfic. At a party celebrating the death of an insane Goddess, two unhappy souls will finally find their perfect match. Other pairings implied.


Okay... so I wanted to try this out and just see how it would work. It took me a long freakin' time to find a decent starting point too, so I hope this is okay. Anyways, the idea to use this song came to me in a dream and I could see a cute finished product. Unfortunatly, the dream was vague and didn't give me much help in the details department. Dedicated to: ElaiaFlameWolf and TheSilverandGoldDragon for getting me into this pairing.

Song: Better Than Drugs - Skillet

Disclaimer: LLS doesn't own anything. Stop asking.

_**

* * *

**_

Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind

--

Ike sat at the base of a tree. Crimea was in full celebration after the defeat of the wayward Goddess, Ashera. The Vanguard sighed and looked up at the sky; which was darkening with the coming of night and the stars shown brightly at him, as if speaking.

"The separation…" he whispered to himself, "I wish you were here to see this, Micaiah."

He knew she was inside the castle with all of their friends, celebrating. They were all happy, so why couldn't he be? Was it because he was a hero, or because he was famous? He never knew why he couldn't be as happy as everyone else. He sighed once more and stood before walking back towards the castle.

--

_**You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain**_

--

Micaiah tried to be happy while she danced gracefully along with Sothe. She just couldn't feel the happiness she had felt when a certain blue haired general was around. She couldn't quite place it, but every time she looked at him, her heart fluttered. She felt her face heat up as she thought about him and Sothe stopped. His voice broke her out of her thoughts, worry evident in his features and voice.

"Are you okay, Micaiah? You're turning a little red… would you like to sit?" Micaiah flushed more, but nodded.

Micaiah watched happily as all of her other friends and allies enjoyed the party. Heck, even Queen Elincia seemed to be enjoying her dance with Geoffrey. Yet, the Silver Haired Maiden still couldn't catch sight of the blue locks of the one she really wanted to see.

--

_**How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me**_

--

Ike groaned as he entered the ballroom where his friends were enjoying themselves. He could see everyone either dancing or drinking to their hearts content, some were doing a bit of both. He felt a smile tug at his mouth when he caught sight of the one he wanted to see. Her beautiful silver locks appeared to be shining to him. The Silver Haired Maiden looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Ike watched Sothe's eyes follow Micaiah's up to him, he smirked before walking over to him.

"She wants to see you, Commander." Sothe glanced from Micaiah to the blue haired man beside him. "Go get her, tiger." He snickered before walking away.

Ike felt his face flush at Sothe's words as he approached Micaiah. Said woman looked at him with a smile that said, Are-you-here-to-dance?

--

_**You're better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high**_

--

Ike felt his feet move to the soft beat of the music in the background with Micaiah in his arms. They felt their surroundings dissappear when they moved. As if nothing else mattered; both of them together in a world all to themselves.

"Ike…" Micaiah whispered to him.

"What's the problem, Micaiah?" Micaiah shuddered at her name. To her, every time he said it, it felt like a different person was speaking to her.

"I…" she started, leaning her head onto his chest, "I think I love you, Ike."

A smile appeared once more on his features as the silver haired woman rested on his chest.

"I love you too, Micaiah. I've… just been too afraid to say it until now." Both of them looked in each others eyes.

--

_**Feel you when I'm restless  
Feel you when I cannot cope  
You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote**_

--

It was over in an instant. In the middle of the ballroom floor, Ike's lips had met Micaiah's in a breathless passion. The two had finally showed each other how they really felt, allowing themselves to melt into the kiss. The entire party had stopped at the sight, none had expected the two to show such emotion to the other. In the cornet of the ballroom, a certain green haired man had watched the two break apart as breathlessly as they had started. A proud smile tugged at his lips when he saw how happy they seemed.

* * *

Kind of a lame ending. But I couldn't think of anythin else to write, lest I just carry on into nothingness and bore you guys. So again, I hope that was decent. Took me forever to write this. Still getting used to this whole romance thing too. Not that great but I guess it'll work... right? You've taken the time to read, now please reveiw for me. I'm in so much pain it's starting to really get to me.


End file.
